


Definitively

by space



Series: Space's Hawaii Five-0 Comment Fic [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Sappy, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/pseuds/space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little comment fic I committed... after beholding some lovely <a href="http://i245.photobucket.com/albums/gg63/spacekid77/tumblr_ly6pumD1dI1r0gwrlo1_500.jpg">back</a> <a href="http://i245.photobucket.com/albums/gg63/spacekid77/tumblr_ly4mxfX1oW1rnt4dxo1_400.png">shots</a> of our favorite guys. Filthy, sappy porn. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitively

Danny can definitively say that this is the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life. McGarrett face down on their bed, loose-limbed and completely fucked out. The only thing that could top it is...

He leans over and starting at the nape of Steve's neck, licks the sweat from the knob of his spine. Danny's nose brushes through the damp curls of Steve's hair and he inhales deeply.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, babe," Danny mumbles into the damp skin of his partner's back. The long, muscular line of Steve's spine just too damn hard to resist.

"What'rya'doin?" And the fact that Steve is so boneless, so pliant, so completely gorged on orgasms beneath him, is nearly enough to get Danny hard again.

"Nothin'," Danny replies as he splays his hands along Steve's sides, his thumbs along that mesmerizing center line of his back. He sits up and pulls his hands down the sweat-slick skin until his palms are atop Steve's ass and Danny's scooted down to straddle his legs.

And then he's leaning in and licking the salty skin at the small of Steve's back. And it's not just sweat this time. Danny moans as he tastes traces of his own come. 

They'd gone bareback for the first time. And it was intense, erotic, symbolic. Steve is his and he is Steve's, and Danny shudders with the weight of that realization. He's overwhelmed by feeling - by the need to care for this man beneath him until the day he dies. 

A long, long time if he has any say in it.

Danny licks and kisses down the cleft of Steve's ass, cleaning, tasting, savoring as he goes. Taking in Steve's moans and "God, Danny's" and incorporating them into his very soul.

And when Steve's muscles come back online, when he's twisting and writhing and his hands are clenching the sheets beneath him; when Danny looks up and sees every muscle in sharp relief, takes in every vivid shade of ink, drinks up every ounce of love and desire in Steve's eyes where he's twisted around to watch him. That's when Danny can definitively say he's never seen anything hotter, anything more erotic, anything more beautiful than this man he loves like no other.

_fin._


End file.
